Quinn's Return
by PurpleTides
Summary: Quinn returns to Lima 15 years later after her grandmother's death at her parents request to get to know their granddaughter. Quinn doesn't know that Rachel has returned too and both don't realise that they both never forget each other. Femslash.On Hiatus
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, that belongs to Mr Ryan. If I did Rachel would have gotten Quinn pregnant and Eliza Dushku would be slaying vampires in the background. I'm sorry if my grammars bad, I don't have a beta reader!  
Femslash, don't like, don't read. This my mind on an energy drink binge. Review and I will send cookie's! **

****_Lima 2010 _

Quinn Fabray used to be top of the food chain. She was queen bitch dating a high school football star and captain of the cheerleaders. Of course this was before Rachel bottom of the food chain, sweater wearing, man hands Berry. Quinn hated Rachel Berry except, she didn't. That was what bothered Quinn the most. She watched Rachel get slushied and laughed. She also watched as Santana gave her a verbal beat down and enjoyed it. But in reality, she wanted to grab the jocks that slushied her and throw her pom poms at them and Santana. But, she didn't. She tried to forget about Rachel she really did. She threw herself into a relationship with Finn, got drunk and slept with Puck, lied about it and tried to carry on being queen bitch. But she couldn't. Rachel found out and told Finn, Finn flipped out, Puck carried on sexting Santana and she just gave up. She watched Rachel prance around with Jesse until graduation. She focussed on her daughter, which she realised she couldn't give up. Brooklyn Beth Ella Puckerman was the highlight of her life. So as Quinn finished packing and put her clothes and Ella's in the car, she took one last look around where she stood and said goodbye to Lima. California would be different. She just knew it.

_California 15 years later_

Quinn watched as the coffin was lowered into the ground. The only family member who bothered to stay by her was dead and that made Quinn want to scream and shout and tell God it wasn't fair. But she looked at Brooke who stood beside her holding her hand. Brooke's blonde hair was up in a ponytail like Quinn had once had however, Brooke had one piece of hair that flowered in front of her left eye. Blue eye's just like her mother, her mother's nose but Pucks cocky smile.  
"Mom are you okay?" Brooke asked.  
"I'm okay." Quinn lied, squeezing her daughter's hand.  
"Quinnie?" A tired and old voice asked behind her, before Quinn turned round she knew it was her father.  
"Hello Dad." Quinn said blankly.  
"How are you?" He asked politely, Quinn's mom beside him gazing at Brooke.  
"Fantasitc..." Quinn sarcasticly began before Brooke cut her off.  
"You're my grandparents?" Brooke glanced at Quinn.  
"Yes." Judy Fabray answered quickly. "What's your..?"  
"Brooklyn Beth Ella Puckerman." Brooke held out her hand and shook Russell and Judy's hands smiling.  
"You look exactly like your grandmother as a young lady, such a shame she passed away." Judy said with a fake empathy for the situation.  
"She was like a mom to me." Quinn gazed coldly at her mother.  
"Quinnie we were just scared, you should come back to Lima and see how much it's changed, it would give us a chance to spend time with our granddaughter." Russell pleaded with Quinn which shocked her, Russell Fabray didn't plead.  
"I don't know." Quinn shrugged.  
"Mom, maybe it would be good for us...I could see dad." Brooke looked at her mother now, Quinn knew how much her daughter missed her father. Puck came to visit as much as he could but he didn't have enough money half the time, so many empty promises of visits that broke Brooke's heart.  
"Okay." Quinn said giving into her daughter.  
"We fly out tomorrow." Judy grinned.  
"We don't have tickets." Quinn sighed.  
"We will pay, go pack Quinn you are coming home, meet us at the airport at 9:00 sharp Quinnie don't be late." Russell bellowed and walked away with his wife by his side.

Quinn walked back to the car her daughter trying to keep up. She stepped into the black jeep. Brooke watched as her mother turned the car on and began to drive to the house they had been living at since they had got to California. Quinn's grandmother had a small, cozy house. She had helped raise Brooklyn and now she was gone. Quinn's eyes began to fill with tears.  
"I'm sorry mom, I didn't mean to upset you." Brooke frowned feeling guilty.  
"Sweetie, it's not you, I'm going to miss your great grandmother a lot." Quinn sighed.  
"So am I." Brooklyn took her mothers hand.  
"I'm going back to Lima." Quinn said letting it sink in. "I'm going back to Lima."  
"Mom why don't you like to talk about it?" Brooke asked, Quinn kept driving and let thoughts of Rachel Berry take over her. Her smile, her voice even her horrible fashion sense.  
"Mom?" Brooke asked.  
"Let's just get home and pack." Quinn said cutting the conversation short.  
"Okay." Brooke frowned, she would get it out of her mom no matter what. Even if it cost her, her first car.

To Be Continued

**Review I will send cookie's ! **


	2. Chapter 2

**I still don't own anything...*sighs* I wish I did, Everything would be more...gay. **

Quinn was sat in the back of her parent's car, Brooke next to her listening to her iPod. She watched as the car turned down the streets, her parents were wrong, nothing had changed. The aeroplane ride had been a silent one. Her mother kept pestering her about drinking a lot of water and Brooke kept laughing at the old women next to Quinn who had been falling asleep and snoring on her shoulder. Quinn decided she never wanted to relive that. Quinn carried on looking out of the window of the car knowing they were nearly home.  
"Quinn we forgot to mention your sister is going to be staying with us too." Her father began.  
"Holly's here?" Quinn asked softly interrupting.  
"She is, she has brought Tom and the twins with her!" Judy practically squealed.  
"Awesome, I haven't seen them in forever...literally I've never met them." Brooke smirked.  
"Brooke, don't be smart." Quinn couldn't help but smile.  
"She really does take after you Quinn, let's hope she doesn't come home to you and have her boyfriend sing a song telling you she's pregnant." Judy said snidely.  
"About that Mom..._Mama don't preach, I'm in trouble deep, Mama don't preach, I've been losing sleep, But I've made up my mind I'm keeping my baby!" _Brooke sang.  
"Oh!" Judy's eyes went wide.  
"I joke, I'm not pregnant, just half Jewish." Brooke grinned.  
"Brooke, that's enough." Quinn groaned.  
"She's half Jewish?" Judy asked turning around in her seat in shock to look at Quinn and Brooke.  
"Kinda, she doesn't practice." Quinn began.  
"My dad's Jewish." Brooke interrupted.  
"Oh look." Russell said. "We're home."

Quinn looked out of the car window and he was right, they were at their home. Quinn's home was a small white haired old lady and small house. Quinn knocked those thoughts out of her head as she saw Holly and Tom walk out with there 17 year old twins Tyler and Jacob. Holly was 5 years older then Quinn, she was married at 21 and had the twins 8 months later. Unlike Quinn, Holly had short brown hair and green eyes. Tom was blonde. The two met at William McKinley high school and never separated. That was what Quinn was supposed to have with Finn but Rachel Berry flew in on Elphaba's broomstick and changed all of Quinn's dreams. Quinn stepped out the car and walked towards her sister and hugged her. Holly was shocked at first but hugged Quinn back hard.  
"I've missed you Q." Holly softly said.  
"Missed you too H." Quinn answered back.  
"I'm sorry I didn't come to see you." Holly stepped back from the hug and looked guiltily at her younger sister. "I just didn't know what to say or do."  
"I forgive you." Quinn said motioning for Brooke to meet her aunt. "H this is Brooklyn."  
"Wow Q, she looks just like you." Holly smiled as Brooke walked up to them.  
"I'm the younger hotter version." Brooke smirked.  
"She really does take after you." Judy mumbled walking into the house.  
"Q, this is the grown up version of your nephews." Holly pointed to the two brunettes.  
"Hello Aunt Quinn." They both said at the same time smiling.  
"I guess you remember Tom." Holly said ignoring Brooke mumble freaky.  
"Hi Quinn it's nice to see you again." Tom held his tanned hand out and shook Quinns.  
"Nice to see you too." Quinn said watching her dad move the suitcases into the house.  
"Quinn!" Quinn looked round to see Judy at the door looking impatient.  
"Yeah?" Quinn asked.  
"Go to the store and get some orange juice, ice cubes and...vodka." Judy looked uncomfortable.  
"Okay." Quinn shrugged.  
"While you are there get some manners." Judy mumbled.

Quinn caught the keys her mother threw at her and smiled goodbye to her sister.  
"Be good." Quinn warned her daughter.  
"I will." Brooke Smirked. 

Quinn got into her parents car and drove to the store, which Quinn couldn't help but laugh at really hadn't changed. Quinn parked the car and walked into the store, scanning the isles for anything she might need to get her through the stay when she bumped into someone.  
"Watch it!" The person hissed.  
"Sorry." Quinn mumbled.  
"S be nice, she didn't mean to." A soothing voice said.  
"Well... wait Q?" The aggressive voice questioned. Quinn looked up and was met by dark pericing eyes and a cool set of blue.  
"Santana and Brittany." Quinn couldn't help it she laughed.  
"Q!" Brittany smiled excitedly. "What are you doing back?"  
"My grandmother died, then parent's turned up at the funeral and asked me to visit so they could see Brooklyn." Quinn explained coolly.  
"I'm sorry Q." Brittany said.  
"Ditto." Santana said looking uncomfortable.  
"You should visit, Brooke's interested in my school life she would love to meet you two." Quinn suggested.  
"She knows about us?" Santana asked.  
"You two are her godparents." Quinn smirked.  
"I thought you were joking." Santana said confused.  
"Were not god's parents." Brittany said confused.  
"B." Santana smiled and Quinn shook her head smiling.  
"Right I have to go guys you should come round tomorrow." Quinn said bouncing on the balls of her feet.  
"We will." Santana and Brittany confirmed.  
"You will what?" Quinn heard a voice ask and turned around to see Rachel Berry stood there in tight jeans, a black tank top and a jacket.  
"Quinn?" Rachel asked.  
"Rachel." Quinn confirmed. "I have to go..." Quinn said scuttling off.  
"Wow." Rachel said looking dazed.  
"I guess she didn't forget about you either Berry." Santana smirked.  
"I guess she didn't." Rachel smirked back.

**To Be continued  
**

**Reviews make me happy...Do you want me to be sad ?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Still don't own them, would like to own Jane Lynch...but she's married now**

Quinn sprinted to the car, quickly opening the door and getting in. She started the car and drove off in silence. Quinn didn't know what to think, she had kept up with Rachel had been doing over the years. She had googled Rachel Berry more than once. Rachel had been Elphaba on broadway, Aida and Maureen in RENT. Quinn Fabray was a photographer and a journalist for a small Californian newspaper. She wasn't anything special, not like Rachel Berry. Pulling into the driveway, Quinn walked up the stony path and into the house, putting her mothers items on island in the middle of the kitchen. Turning around she saw Holly staring at her suspiciously.  
"What's wrong Q?" Holly asked.  
"Nothings wrong I just walked in Holly." Quinn rolled her eyes at her sister.  
"What the hell Q!" Holly gasped. "You never call me Holly."  
"It's your name isn't it." Quinn said sharply.  
"When you want to talk Quinn come find me." Holly turned around and was about to leave when Quinn interupted.  
"Where were you when I needed to talk before, when I was pregnant and living with a different person every two damn weeks, when I needed you Holly WHERE WERE YOU?" Quinn said her voice cracking.  
"Quinn I'm so sorry." Holly walked towards her sister and wrapped her arm's around her. Brown cascading hair flowing in with blonde.  
"I really needed you." Quinn began to sob.  
"I really needed you too." Holly whispered.

By the time Quinn had stopped crying Holly had moved them both outside to sit on the porch. Passing Quinn a glass of vodka, Quinn gazed at her sister.  
"What did you mean I really needed you too?" Quinn asked sipping the vodka.  
"Tom and I went through a rough patch when we were in college." Holly turned to face Quinn. "The rough patches name was Craig, he was an army brat, he swore, drank and was so very handsome."  
"You cheated on Tom?" Quinn asked shocked.  
"No...but I wanted too." Holly said full of guilt.  
"Why?" Quinn asked.  
"I was so young when Tom and I got together and I knew nothing but Tom, I lost my virginity with Tom, I had my first kiss with Tom..." Holly trailed off. "It's so hard to keep the passion alive, Craig made me feel so exciting, Tom found out when he saw Craig and I kissing."  
"What did he do?" Quinn wondered.  
"Nothing, he loved me but I saw it is his eyes, the hurt and the betrayal, I kissed Craig and I realised how much I love Tom so I ended it and he forgave me because Tom is a good man." Holly smiled.  
"That's good." Quinn nodded.  
"I needed you because I needed my little sister to show me that I was still...Awesome." Holly sighed.  
"I will always love you Holly and you will always be one of my bestf riends you will always be awesome." Quinn smiled.  
"Now it's your turn what's wrong?" Holly smiled.  
"I don't know how to tell you this but I'minlovewithRachelBerry." Quinn quickly said.  
"What?" Holly gasped.  
"I fell in love with that stupid gold star addicted gleek, I have been for a while but I never took my chance and now I'm here and so is she and she was all like Quinn and I ran and she already hates me and Holly what am I supposed to tell Brooke oh Brooke remember me your mom I'm also a sinning lesbian who's in love with her high school enermy." Quinn looked traumatized by her own speech.  
"You are not a sinning lesbian." Holly laughed. "Okay maybe a lesbian but it is not a sin to love Q."  
"What do I do?" Quinn questioned.  
"Go for it!" Holly smiled.  
"Mom and dad will hate me again." Quinn said in doubt.  
"Quinn they will be too scared you will take their granddaughter away and they have grown, well dad has anyway." Holly smiled lovingly at her sister.  
"So my mission is go track down Rachel Berry?" Quinn beamed.  
"Your mission if you choose to except Agent Q is to find Rachel Berry and make her yours!" Holly laughed as she and Quinn high fived.  
"Thank you Holly." Quinn hugged her sister before entering the house.  
"No problem Q, I love you." Holly watched her sister walk back into the house and then finished her vodka and gazed one last time at the street.  
"This is going to be the best visit home ever." Holly laughed to herself.

**To be continued...**

Next chapter: Quinn runs into Sue on her mission to find Rachel but.. Brooke finds Rachel first!


	4. Chapter 4

**Still Don't own it. Seriously. When is my time to shine with Glee? **

When Quinn woke up the next morning it was clear what she had to do. She had to find Rachel Berry and win her heart like she should of done years before. She ran to the shower and threw Jeans and T shirt on. She knew she should be worried about looking good for Rachel but she couldn't wait any longer. Walking downstairs she walked into the kitchen to see Brooke sat on the island smirking at her mother.  
"Your a women on a mission Mom what are you up to this fine day?" Brooke asked.  
"I'm going out to find an old friend." Quinn smiled and kissed her daughter on the forehead.  
"Well not that you have asked I'm going out to explore today the grandparents have actually left me alone today to go shopping, plus Mom you didn't tell me that they are like RICHARD BRANSON RICH!" Brooke exclaimed.  
"I see they have thrown money at you to buy your love." Quinn rolled her eyes.  
"Well they have it!" Brooke laughed.  
"I worry about you sometimes." Quinn shook her head smiling.  
_"We are living in a material world and I am a material girl!" _Brooke sang.  
"Are you addicted to Madonna at the moment?" Quinn chuckled.  
"I am addicted to songs that describe my life mother." Brooke jumped down and grabbed her coat. "See you later mom, don't get drunk and get pregnant!"  
"I'll get you for that Brooke!" Quinn yelled after her daughter and was just greeted by laughter, smiling Quinn knew that no matter what she had her daughter.

Brooklyn Beth Ella Puckerman was still curious to what got her mother so nervous about Lima. Also who was this friend that her mother looked radiant to meet. She was going to find out and she knew who would know. Santana and Brittany. The two godparents who she had met when she was little. She knew they lived around here somewhere all she needed to find out was where. As Brooke walked down the street she saw a duck stature on the front of the lawn and automatically knew that this was their house after all her mother, had told her all about Brittany's love for ducks. Walking up the house, Brooke knocked on the door and was greeted by a beautiful Latino women.  
"Damn." Brooke grinned.  
"Excuse me?" Santana said putting her hands on her hip and raising her eyebrow.  
"Sorry Mom never told me you were so...beautiful." Brooke carried on grinning.  
"Brooke?" Santana asked slack jawed.  
"Hello Santana." Brooke waved.  
"Wow...BRITT!" Santana yelled into the house.  
"Yes San?" Brittany smiled happily.  
"Brooke." Santana pointed to the girl.  
"WOW!" Brittany squealed and hugged Brooke. "You are so big!"  
"Thank you." Brooke managed to choke out of the tight hug.  
"Not so hard Britt let the girl breathe!" Santana laughed.  
"Sorry Brooke!" Brittany blushed letting the girl go.  
"Hey that's fine hugs make the world go round." Brooke crookedly grinned.  
"So your mom send you round?" Santana asked. "You want to come in?"  
"Can't on a mission you see, who's the old friend mom want's to see Santana?" Brooke asked folding her arms.  
"Why?" Santana asked.  
"Santana, look I need to know this she's my mom and I want to know why she is so bothered about this friend." Brooke sighed.  
"San just tell her the name." Brittany smiled.  
"Fine, Rachel Berry." Santana said.  
"Okay, I need to go find Rachel Berry." Brooke smiled. "I will come back soon!" Brooke waved her thanks and left.  
"That girl is like a mini Quinn." Santana laughed.  
"She sure is." Brittany said kissing her on the cheek.

Quinn walked down the avenue the Berry's lived on. She wasn't looking where she was going and just for the house when she ran into someone for the second day in a row. Looking up and about to apologise she saw Sue Sylvester.  
"Coach!" Quinn shouted. "I'm so sorry!"  
"It's okay Q and I'm not your coach anymore." Sue chuckled.  
"I guess your not." Quinn smiled.  
"So Q what are you doing back in town, I read your column and look at your photo's you're very talented!" Sue smiled and Quinn felt uncomfortable with the coach being nice.  
"Thanks." Quinn said.  
"Don't feel uncomfortable Q, I don't have to scare you into shape anymore." Sue grinned.  
"Thank god, no offence." Quinn grinned back.  
"You never answered my question." Sue said standing in her signature red tracksuit.  
"I'm back with Brooke to tie up some loose ends." Quinn answered.  
"Finally gonna tell Berry you love her then?" Sue smiled.  
"What...How?" Quinn asked shocked.  
"You were obvious Quinn but I'm glad you're going for it, if you find true love you should go for it because that is the greatest trophy of them all someone's heart and that is how Sue sees it." Sue smiled and walked off.  
"Bye Coach." Quinn chuckled and carried on her way to Rachel's.

Quinn walked up the path that seemed miles long to Rachel's house and knocked on the door to be greeted by a very happy Jewish man.  
"Hello." He smiled.  
"Hey I'm Quinn is Rachel in?" She asked.  
"Sure come on in!" The man grabbed Quinn and walked her into the living room still holding her hand which made her smile.  
"Here you are!" He smiled and walked away, Quinn looked up and her face dropped in shock at what she saw. Rachel Berry was sat next to...  
"Hey Mom." Brooke smirked, next to a beaming Rachel.

"Brooke..." Quinn gasped.

**To be continued...**

**I just watched "Funk." The newest glee episode out on English television. Oh how I love Pregnant Quinn and evil Sue. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Still don't own anything except Brooke :) **

Quinn stood staring at her daughter who had her trademark grin on her face. Rachel seemed happy enough and was obviously ignoring the shocked and nervous look on Quinn's face.  
"Brooke what are you doing here?" Quinn asked.  
"Santana said that you were going to see Rachel, I hadn't heard much about her so I decided to investigate." Brooke shrugged.  
"It was nice meeting her anyway Quinn, she is just like you." Rachel smiled.  
"God help us all." Quinn giggled and smiled at Rachel.

Brooke watched as Quinn and Rachel seemed to be talking about anything just to hear each others voice, weather, traffic and New York. Brooke sat back and watched the adults for a few more minutes. She could see the spark between the two adults and that intrigued her.  
"So were you guy's like friends in school?" Brooke asked.  
"Not exactly." Quinn winced sitting next to Rachel on the crème sofa.  
"What do you mean?" Brooke asked.  
"We were frenemies." Rachel answered for Quinn.  
"I...was mean to Rachel, more than mean I was a total bitch at times." Quinn frowned.  
"It wasn't just you I was the one who told Finn he wasn't Brooke's dad, I also called you skanky." Rachel grimaced.  
"I called you RuPaul, man hands and treasure trail plus more Rach." Quinn reasoned with her.  
"I also spent most of my time trying to take Finn away even when you were pregnant." Rachel pointed out.  
"Dude why did you guys even want to see eachother?" Brooke looked confused, that was until, she looked up and saw the adults staring at eachother. Both set of eyes were regretful but Brooke could see the spark between them finally and she realised what she needed to do.  
"Well I'm going to let you guys talk." Brooke smiled and stood up. "Thanks for the chat Rach."  
"No problem Brooke." Rachel waved at the girl happily.  
"See you back at the house mom." Brooke hugged Quinn and left the house shutting the door quietly.

The house was quiet after Brooke left. The comfortable silence was soon broken when the Berry fathers decided they needed to go shopping. Informing the girls they would be back much later and smiling at both. Quinn looked at Rachel finally and sucked in a deep breath.  
"Why are you back in Lima Rachel?" Quinn asked. "I mean you are a big star right now in Broadway."  
"I took a break to visit my fathers, I often feel like I don't see them enough, I mean all of the glamour is great but nothing can beat my dad's hot chocolates." Rachel smiled. "How about you"?  
"My grandmother died, she looked after me and Brooke." Quinn choked out. "My parents came to the funeral, I didn't think they would but they did and invited me back so they could spend time with Brooke."  
"I'm sorry for your loss Quinn." Rachel hugged her.  
"Thank you Rachel." Quinn smiled into Rachel's shoulder.  
"So I see no ring on your finger Quinn." Rachel smiled coyly.  
"No, I never got that far..." Quinn sighed.  
"No man...or women in your life then?" Rachel asked.  
"No..." Quinn said as she watched Rachel move towards her. The room began to get hotter as Rachel leaned towards Quinn about to do what both of them had wanted for years. When they heard a knock at the door.

The two stared at eachother as Rachel leant back and shouted come in. Damn Quinn thought as she watched the door open Rachel Berry nearly kissed me.  
"Hello?" A voice called out.  
"Who is it?" Rachel asked.  
"Santana." The girl yelled.  
"Come in." Rachel sighed.  
"Sorry." Santana smirked. "For interrupting but Quinn your daughter just punched a kid in the face."  
"WHAT?" Quinn yelled getting up.  
"She was walking home when this kid started yelling at another kid, Brooke stuck up for her and ended up punching the kid in the face." Santana answered back.  
"Where is she?" Quinn sighed.  
"Behind me, she's scared to come in." Santana said.  
"Why were you there?" Rachel asked.  
"I was walking to the shop." Santana shrugged. "Britt's birthday is soon wanted to see if they had another duck related." "  
"Brooke!" Quinn shouted.

Quinn watched as her daughter walked in a bruise was forming under the girl's chin. Quinn frowned at Brooke but grabbed her hand and sat her down on the sofa.  
"Brooke what happened, full story now." Quinn asked.  
"I was walking home when I saw this buff guy picking on this girl she was around my age, she was wearing a sweater vest and a purple tartan skirt he was calling her a loser, I told him to leave her the hell alone and he wouldn't he then called her a lesbian and said to tell her girlfriend to leave her alone. She was sobbing mom, I warned him but he just didn't listen so I hit the guy he pushed me as he feel and I bumped my chin, Santana saw it and she helped me up and made sure the girl was okay, I'm sorry mom but he deserved it." Brooke frowned, but stopped when Quinn hugged her daughter.  
"Santana could you take Brooke home, I just want to talk to Rachel a minute?" Quinn asked.  
"Sure Q." Santana smiled and led Brooke out.  
"Well that was..." Rachel began but was cut off by Quinn kissing her.  
"I got tired of waiting." Quinn said breaking the kiss.  
"Wow." Rachel giggled.  
"Rachel Berry would you do me the honour of going out with me tomorrow night?" Quinn smiled and asked.  
"I will." Rachel blushed.  
"I'll pick you up at 8." Quinn grinned, kissing Rachel again before walking out.  
"Wow." Rachel smiled. "I have a date with Quinn Fabray."

Quinn walked down the path and stopped looking at the house. Walking down the streets, she knew this would be the most changeling thing she would ever do. She would have to face her parents yet again this time not pregnant but because she was dating a women, she and Rachel both would have to return to New York and she would also have to tell her daughter. Quinn thought back to Rachel and smiled. It was worth it.

**To be continued...**  
**Review's make me happier than Lady Gaga half dressed :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Still just own Brooke. I'm so sorry I took so long! I got my exam results back and then had to go back to school. I will update more! :)**

Holly watched as Brooke walked back into the house, she gazed at the scratch on her chin. Brooke shrugged when she saw her aunt staring. Santana followed Brooke into the house and smiled when she saw Holly.  
"H you have returned." Santana hugged Quinn's elder sister.  
"Hello San, how have you been?" Holly asked.  
"I'm good." Santana said.  
"How's Britt?" Holly grinned knowingly.  
"She is good, great even." Santana smiled.  
"You guys finally got over sex isn't dating then?" Holly asked.  
"In the end I just had to remember, it didn't matter if I wasn't popular any more, all I will need, all that I have ever needed is her." Santana laughed to herself.  
"That's sweet S, I'm glad you guys made it." Holly reached out and touched Santana's arm.  
"Do you think Q and Rachel will?" Santana asked.  
"I hope they do." Holly said.  
"Well I have to get Britt a present for her birthday, it was nice seeing you H." Santana smiled and began to leave.  
"Bye San." Holly waved at the girl and sat on the island in the kitchen. She would wait for Quinn to get the gossip on her and Rachel Berry.

Quinn walked into the house and found Holly sat on the island, eating brownies. Quinn smiled as her sister offered her one.  
"No thanks, I have a date tomorrow." Quinn grinned.  
"Wow Quinnie you don't half move fast do you!" Holly laughed.  
"I'm a milf." Quinn smiled.  
"You sure are!" Holly smiled.  
"Holly, what am I going to do?" Quinn sighed.  
"Well that high went down fast." Holly frowned.  
"She's a Broadway star and I'm just some stupid journalist." Quinn sighed.  
"You are not a stupid journalist Quinn!" Holly laughed.  
"You're always saying I'm not something, well maybe I am!" Quinn argued.  
"A pain in my ass maybe." Holly shot back.  
"Yeah I must have been a pain for you to stay away for so long." Quinn grumbled.  
"I thought we had got past that." Holly frowned.  
"You can't just throw away 15 long years without a sister you so badly needed." Quinn looked at her sister. "I'm trying Holly but it's not as easy as you think it would be."  
"I know Quinn but all I can say is sorry."Holly got off the island and walked away.  
"Sorry." Quinn shook her head. "That word haunts me."

Rachel Berry knew many things. What she didn't know was what a brilliant Journalist like Quinn Fabray would want with Rachel Berry, she wasn't even that well known. Rachel sat at the bar and watched as Santana walked over to her.  
"Berry." Santana smiled.  
"Hey San." Rachel smiled slightly.  
"Doubting you and Quinn?" Santana asked.  
"I am, you know me so well." Rachel laughed.  
"You like her, she likes you." Santana glared. "End of Berry."  
"But why?" Rachel asked. "She's Quinn Fabray and I'm Ru Paul."  
"Rachel, that was a long time ago, She is sorry, I am sorry!" Santana sighed.  
"What if I'm not as good as anyone else she has been with." Rachel frowned.  
"Rachel she doesn't want anyone but you, just be you." Santana frowned.  
"S...I can't find mr ducky." Brittany said walking over.  
"Okay, I'm on my way B." Santana smiled at her girl friend.  
"Bye San." Rachel smiled.  
"Bye Berry and just be yourself that's all she wants." Santana smiled.  
"Thanks." Rachel smiled, now all she had to to decide is what she was going to wear for tomorrow.

To be continued...

**Reviews still make me smile. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys! Half term so I'll be updating more :) Like Buffy? Then check out my new Buffy story The Pack! I still don't own anything but Brooke. **

Quinn was going to pick her up in 5 minutes. Quinn freaking Fabray was picking her up in 5 minutes. Rachel gazed at herself in the mirror, a black pencil skirt and white top clinging to her skin. Rachel sat on the bed and slipped on her black Jimmy Choo's. Standing up she took one last look in the mirror before walking downstairs and waiting for her date.

Quinn stepped out of the car and began to walk up to the house where Rachel Berry, the Rachel Berry was waiting for her. Quinn was wearing a short black dress with black high heals to match. Her blonde hair flew past her shoulders. She stepped up to the house and knocked on the door. The door slowly began to open revealing a very beautiful looking Rachel Berry.  
"Wow." Quinn beamed. "You look fantastic."  
"So do you." Rachel smiled and pulled Quinn in for a quick hug.  
"Plenty of time for that later." Quinn smiled grabbing Rachel's hand and pulling her to the car. "We have a date to go through."  
"Can't wait." Rachel smiled, all worries forgotten.

Quinn and Rachel sat at the table eating at the quiet restaurant Quinn had found years ago.  
"I can't believe this is still here." Quinn smiled.  
"When did you find it?" Rachel said chewing on a salad.  
"Well, I found it on a walk, after I got kicked off of cheerios I had a lot more time on my hands' so I went on walks to take photo's and then I found this place." Quinn smiled at Rachel.  
"Wow." Rachel smiled. "So you were taken photo's back then?"  
"I was." Quinn smiled. "I always loved to write and take photo's but cheerios always came first, even before feelings."  
"I wish things could have been different." Rachel sighed.  
"We would have only broken each others hearts Rach." Quinn said.  
"I know." Rachel admitted. "But maybe we could have not have been as bitchy to each other?"

"That would have ruined our love hate relationship." Quinn laughed.  
"Oh Quinn." Rachel smiled, the food forgotten Rachel and Quinn shared a kiss.  
"I love you Rach." Quinn admitted. "I always have."  
"Do you always tell a girl you love her on the first date?" Rachel smirked.  
"Only you." Quinn said softly.  
"I love you too Quinn Fabray." Rachel said leaning in and kissing her again.  
"Can I get you anything else?" The waitress asked.  
"Yes." Quinn grinned. "The bill."

The ride to Rachel's house was quiet and full of small but noticeable touching. When the got to Rachel's house Quinn stepped out of the car and opened Rachel's door, treating the diva the way she deserved to be treated, like a lady. They walked hand in hand silently, up to Rachel's door.  
"I had a really good time tonight Quinn." Rachel smiled.  
"So did I Rach, so did I." Quinn kissed Rachel again, softly and slowly.  
"Would you like to go out again Quinn?" Rachel asked breaking the kiss.  
"I would love too." Quinn smiled.  
"This time I'm taking you out, miss journalist." Rachel grinned.  
"Okay." Quinn smiled looking into her Rachel's eyes. "When?"  
"Tomorrow I'll pick you up at 8." Rachel grinned opening her front door and kissing Quinn. "Goodnight Quinn."  
"Goodnight Rachel." Quinn smiled and watched her shut the door. Quinn walked back to the car and grinned. That couldn't have gone better.

**I'm sorry its so short! I'll update tomorrow or maybe even later. **


	8. Chapter 8

**I know, I didn't update, I'm really bad with things like that. I still don't own anything. I'm going to see glee live! I can't wait. Don't like this Sam and Quinn relationship though. Pfft. Faberry all the way. **

Quinn walked into her house, shut the door and then leant back against it. She smiled and closed her eyes, bringing her fingers up to ghost her lips. She smiled widely and opened her eyes to see her daughter smirking at her.  
"Mom, I see you had a good time." Brooke grinned.  
"It was fun." Quinn smiled at her daughter.  
"I bet it was." Brooke laughed.  
"Brooke." Quinn warned. "You can't imply this in front of your grandparents, they don't know and they would both freak out okay?"  
"I wouldn't do that mom." Brooke sighed.  
"I know sweet." Quinn walked over to her daughter and pressed her lips on to her daughters forehead.  
"Night mom." Brooke smiled, letting go of her mother and walking upstairs to the guest room in Russell and Judy Fabray's house. Quinn stayed downstairs gazing around the house for a minute before she joined her daughter in the land of sleep.

Quinn awoke to her bed dipping slightly. Opening her eyes she was greeted by none of then Mercedes Jones.  
"Mercedes?" Quinn asked yawning. "What are you doing here?"  
"Well, Q, you didn't tell me or Kurt that you were back, then..." She took a breath. "We saw Santana and Brit and you are apparently dating Rachel." Mercedes answered.  
"So you broke into my parents house?" Quinn questioned sitting up.  
"Your daughter's...Brooke let me in, does Puck know you're back?" Mercedes questioned.  
"The real question is, how did you end up back in Lima?" Quinn asked.  
"We come back, me and Kurt, around this time to see our family, we both love California and running our own boutique but...Lima is home." Mercedes answered.  
"To answer your question no, I haven't told Puck." Quinn said laying back down.  
"Well get dressed, then we are going out and you Quinn Fabray are going to tell your baby daddy that you are home and that you are dating none other than Rachel Berry." Mercedes laughed as Quinn groaned.

Quinn waited for Brooke to walk out of the door, she smiled at her daughter as Brooke pranced out of the house happily. She knew Puck was going to flip about just walking in, she knew he didn't want Brooke to think he was a bum, but Puck had always lived on pipe dreams so when being a rock star didn't work out he didn't have much left. He had failed most of his classes so didn't have much to do. However Puck had done quite well, he had emailed Quinn saying he had opened up a bar, Quinn prayed this would work out, if it didn't she knew Brooke would be the one hurt by her father not being able to come see her because of lack of money.  
"Mom come on!" Brooke yelled, Quinn woke up from her thoughts and saw that her daughter was waiting by the car with Mercedes and Kurt who smiled and waved.  
"I'm coming." Quinn grinned and walked towards the car, climbing she got in Mercedes's hummer and began to trail down the streets to get to Puck's bar.

"So Q.." Kurt smiled. "Rachel Berry huh?"  
"I'm going to kill Santana" Quinn growled.  
"Don't worry, we don't judge." Kurt laughed.  
"I know but, I just wanted us to know for a while." Quinn said softly.  
"Don't forget, Holly, Santana, Brit and me." Brooke added.  
"Shut up you." Quinn said poking her daughter.  
"Child abuse." Brooke said looking at Mercedes. "She beats me."  
"You are such a liar." Quinn laughed.  
"She looks like you." Mercedes observed.  
"I know." Brooke said solemnly. "It's horrific isn't it."  
"That's it." Quinn growled and began to ruthlessly tickle her daughter.  
"Mom, Mom stop!" Brooke laughed.  
"I'm trying to drive." Kurt yelled, both stopped wide eyed and then began to laugh, shortly followed by Mercedes then Kurt.

Stopping the car, they all stepped out and began to trail up to Puck's apartment which was up to the bar. Pressing the buzzer, they waited in silence until Puck answered.  
"Hello?" Puck's voice echoed through the small speaker.  
Quinn was about to speak when suddenly Brooke interupted. "Dad?" Brooke answered.  
"Brooklyn?" Puck answered. "What are you doing here?"  
"I'm here with mom, aunt Mercedes and Uncle Kurt." Brooke answered. "Can we come in."  
"Wait there." Puck answered. The tension was noticeable between the four outside of the club as they waited to see what happened. The door flew open and Puck flew out and hugged his daughter.  
"Brooke!" He practicly yelled. "It's so good to see you."  
"You too dad." Brooke giggled you too.  
"Right." Puck smiled and looked at Quinn. "Hey baby Mama, Mercedes, Kurt."  
"Puck can we come in?" Kurt laughed.  
"Sure" Puck smirked. "Oh and Q?"  
"Yeah Puck?" Quinn smiled.  
"Don't think your gonna get away with dating Rachel Berry, that's so hot." He smirked walking in.  
"I'm going to kill you Santana." Quinn growled, walking in.

**To be continued...**

**I should update soon, I promise I will this time! Keep reading and reviewing! **


End file.
